


red smoke and tear gas

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Far left groups, French writer pissed off @ French government, Gen, M/M, Other additionnel content warnings to be added, Other relationships - Freeform, Paris (City), Politics, militantism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: Paris, 2018. Dans un contexte politique de plus en plus sécuritaire et conservateur, les Ami-e-s de l'ABC s'efforcent de soulever le peuple. Grantaire, nihiliste par défaut, est happé malgré lui dans un combat auquel il ne croit pas.(translated into English - see notes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [red smoke and tear gas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810680) by [enjolrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrage/pseuds/enjolrage)



> Je dirais bien que toute ressemblance avec des événements réels est dûe à une coïncidence, mais pas sûr que ce soit entièrement vrai. Cette fic part d'une volonté de relier les Amis de l'ABC à la situation actuelle et aux réalités militantes qu'on connaît.
> 
> Merci à @enjolrage pour sa relecture et pour ses encouragements, et merci à Lyres pour la correction de la version traduite.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Fic translated into english by @enjolrage https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810680/chapters/31756827.

Au-delà du nuage rouge des fumigènes s'élève une fumée grise, qui avance lentement vers le cortège. Quelqu'un crie : « Lacrymos ! » et, aussitôt, ceux dont le visage n'était pas masqué se couvrent le nez et la bouche. L'odeur du vinaigre devance celle du gaz lacrymogène, imprégnée dans les tissus, et peu à peu les premières toux se font entendre.  
  
« On avance ! »  
  
Ils avancent. Le mouvement est lent. Les deux fumigènes qui encadrent le cortège s'abaissent à mesure que le gaz s'épaissit, et le rouge se mêle au gris en volutes lourdes. Les slogans qui s'étaient interrompus reprennent de plus belle, et les souffles sont un peu plus courts cette fois, les voix étouffées par les pièces de tissus qui obstruent les bouches. Les carreaux palestiniens sont plaqués contre les lèvres par l'haleine moite, et il faut abaisser le masque quelques secondes seulement pour respirer, et le remonter, rapidement, parce que les yeux larmoient déjà.  
  
« Quelqu'un a du sérum phy ? »  
  
Il ne sait pas à qui il s'adresse mais un instant plus tard il referme sa main sur un flacon de plastique.

Le nuage ne passe pas, rendu moins opaque par la proximité - et tout à coup par une grande lumière. A gauche l'explosion éclate comme en réponse et le cortège sursaute d'un même corps, et puis c'est la dispersion. Des silhouettes courent dans tous les sens, voix pressées qui s'appellent et se répondent, mains qui se cherchent et s'accrochent, « par là la rue remonte on peut partir ! » « non il y a les flics à cent mètres, il faut rester ! ». La voix d'Enjolras reprend le mot d'ordre, sans appel.  
  
« Il faut rester ! »

Les mots font un suspend dans la panique. Les corps fuyants se tournent vers la silhouette au drapeau rouge, et quelques-uns tentent de répondre, de raisonner, « si on reste on va se faire tirer comme des lapins ». Il secoue la tête et ses doigts s'accrochent au manche de bois. « C'est si on laisse de l'espace dans les rangs qu'ils vont nous séparer. Après c'est la nasse et c'est la charge, s'ils chargent on est foutus, on se regroupe, on reforme les rangs et on avance. On avance ! ». Cette fois le cri est entendu, et repris, transmis. Le cortège est reformé.  
Une deuxième explosion, une troisième, différentes directions. Il y a des mains serrées, moites de peur, des rires nerveux crachés tout bas, et une voix qui se met à chanter, bientôt rejointe par d'autres. Les slogans reprennent, à trois voix puis à cinq, et à quinze, et bientôt c'est tout le cortège qui hurle de fureur et de fierté. Les rires dans les rangs sont incrédules, on est vraiment en train d'avancer, on est vraiment en train de faire ça, on est vraiment en train de chanter ?, et à rire ils avancent tout de même.

Leur champ de vision brusquement est envahi par une vague de corps en noir. Combeferre au premier rang se retourne et lâche un juron, lève la main pour interpeller l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Ils ont submergé les rangs, sont venus jusqu'à eux avec leurs masques à gaz et leurs capuches serrées au front. Ils sont masqués et ils veulent dire ennuis.  
  
\- Bahorel, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, comment vous êtes arrivés derrière ?  
\- On vous a contournés, on a voulu partir en manif sauvage et on s'est faits courser, ça va aller on va juste passer et reprendre la place devant, t'inquiète pas.  
  
Son regard est brûlant, l'adrénaline du moment ; il a quelque chose qui ressemble à une brique dans la main et Combeferre grimace.  
  
\- Sois prudent, ok ?  
\- Vous aussi.  
  
Il rejoint la marée noire et pose la main sur le bras d'une silhouette trapue pour l'interpeller - le garçon se retourne et il a des yeux verts que le masque n'arrive pas à atténuer. Quelqu'un siffle et tout à coup ils courent tous, et le cortège étudiant mené par les Amis de l'ABC est distancé. La silhouette toute noire du garçon aux yeux verts s'élance et se détend - un projectile quitte sa main, décrit un arc de cercle parfait et enfin explose dans un grand bruit, une flamme jaillissant de l'endroit où le cocktail Molotov a heurté le sol, dans la grande zone vide qui sépare encore les rangs policiers des rangs des avancées du cortège de tête. Quand Combeferre se retourne pour demander à Enjolras s'ils doivent ralentir, il trouve son ami les yeux fixés sur l'inconnu, la bouche entrouverte sur des mots qu'il n'a pas prononcés. Ca ne dure qu'un instant - tout de suite Enjolras est tourné vers lui et Combeferre a peut-être rêvé, Enjolras hoche la tête et cherche des yeux, contrarié, « Où est le SO ? », recule pour se tenir face au cortège qui avance, étend les bras pour les faire ralentir. La foule obéit.

Les bruits du baby-foot, des verres claqués sur le bois du comptoir, des exclamations aux tables, des commandes prises et lancées, du punk sourd craché par les haut-parleurs s'entrechoquent dans la petite salle au rez-de-chaussée du Saint-Sébastien.  
Après la manifestation, une fois la foule dispersée et les cortèges sauvages disparus dans les ruelles autour de Nation, ils sont remontés vers le quartier de Belleville. La soirée est avancée et il fait déjà noir ; la nuit tombe vite à cette époque de l'année. L'atmosphère est lourde des vapeurs d'alcool, et le parfum du thé de Jehan Prouvaire s'en détache étonnamment ; le poète a les yeux baissés sur une tasse qui lui réchauffe les paumes, et ni les basses qui font vibrer les verres ni la faune des punks qui évolue autour d'iel et le frôle sans ralentir ne paraissent le perturber. Parfois iel relève la tête pour se mêler à la conversation qui anime la table à laquelle iel est assis, mais la plupart du temps reste songeur, immergé dans ses pensées.

Autour d'iel la conversation est vive. La plupart des Amis de l'ABC sont présents ; la manifestation est débriefée, mouvements policiers, témoignages de leurs violences, stratégies syndicales, prochaines dates, arrestations - Bossuet et Bahorel sont en garde à vue, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Les jours de manif Bossuet garde toujours deux ou trois numéros d'avocats inscrits au feutre sur son bras ; sa malchance lui joue des tours, mais il s'obstine à suivre Bahorel dans le cortège de tête. Il a été emmené au poste plus de fois qu'eux tous réunis, y compris Enjolras, qui se faisait pourtant un vague orgueil de prétendre au titre. Et puis il y a plus inquiétant : personne n'a de nouvelle de Joly.

\- Il est peut-être avec eux.  
\- Il faisait médic aujourd'hui.  
\- Peut-être qu'il a accompagné quelqu'un aux urgences ?

Des hochements de tête autour de la table, l'idée de Combeferre est logique - et, surtout, rassurante. Discrètement, Courfeyrac sort de sa poche son téléphone.

\- Je lui demande quand même des nouvelles.  
\- Envoie un message à Musichetta aussi, elle saura peut-être.

Jehan hoche la tête. Il aime bien Musichetta, une bonne amie à lui, qui a rencontré les Amis par son intermédiaire. Militante dans un collectif afroféministe, serveuse et travailleuse du sexe, elle leur a plu à tous immédiatement, bien que ses heurts avec Enjolras soient fréquents. Leurs querelles politiques sont terrifiantes. L'ange de la révolution a trouvé en elle son égale, en verve, en charisme et en connaissances, et les Amis se tiennent soigneusement à l'écart des affrontements titanesques qui résultent de leurs rencontres. Quant à Enjolras et Musichetta eux-mêmes, ils y prennent beaucoup trop de plaisir pour simplement décider de s'éviter, au grand soulagement de Bossuet et Joly qui verraient d'un œil navré leur ami et leur petite amie se déchirer irrémédiablement.

Dans l'attente de nouvelles de Joly la réunion informelle se poursuit au milieu du bruit, jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar s'ouvre sur une silhouette dégingandée surmontée d'un épais chignon échevelé. Eponine lève un bras, et la salle entière la salue à grands renforts de cris et d'applaudissements ; derrière elle apparaît après quelques secondes un garçon au bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne, les yeux baissés sur la cigarette qu'il finit d'écraser. Enjolras lâche un geste du menton un peu crispé, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voit ; il connaît bien Eponine, souveraine incontestée du cortège de tête et membre d'un groupe queer qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se vanter de fréquenter au téléphone ou à moins de deux cent mètres d'un commissariat. Elle vient dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Jehan, balayant la table du regard, avant de serrer la main de Courfeyrac.

\- Marius n'est pas là ?  
\- Pas encore, il viendra plus tard, avec Cosette probablement.  
\- Bon.

Elle se contente d'un salut de la main pour le reste de la table, et les contourne pour se diriger vers le baby-foot où les grands sportifs en baskets Adidas s'écartent avec le naturel de l'habitude pour lui laisser une place. A sa suite le garçon au bonnet s'avance, sans trop regarder autour de lui sinon pour se pencher par-dessus le comptoir et faire la bise au barman. L'arc-de-cercle de son corps tendu juste un instant accroche les yeux d'Enjolras qui fronce les sourcils, mais ça ne dure pas et l'inconnu se retourne pour suivre Eponine au baby-foot. Il a peut-être senti le regard posé sur lui ; il a l'air de chercher quelque chose et tout à coup ses yeux tombent sur Enjolras. Il a les yeux verts, beaucoup trop verts dans la pénombre du bar, et l'arc-de-cercle parfait soudain fait sens.  
La bouche d'Enjolras s'entrouvre comme pour dire quelque chose et celle de l'autre s'étire un peu sur son coin, sourire qui s'amuse et qui renvoie un regard bref avant de rejoindre le jeu.  
Enjolras fixe les reliefs des omoplates sur le sweat du garçon. Il n'a jamais été fichu de jouer au baby-foot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à Max pour toute son aide, et à @lesamis et @brobrosky sur tumblr pour la beta de la trad !

La fenêtre est cassée. Il faudra la réparer.  
L'air froid de l'extérieur glace le salon, dont l'obscurité est éclaircie par les lampadaires au-dehors. Paris n'est jamais vraiment dans le noir. Remplacer l'électricité dans ce grand appartement d'une petite rue qui croise le boulevard des Batignolles par les flaques de lumière de la rue - blanche le jour, jaune la nuit - n'est pas bien difficile. Il y a aussi les guirlandes à piles qu'Éponine a accrochées, mais celles-ci sont trop visibles de l'extérieur, alors ils ne les allument que quand les rideaux sont tirés.

Le froid entre, mais la fumée de cigarette tarde à sortir. Dans une flaque de lumière, Grantaire et Éponine jouent aux échecs, lui confortablement assis en tailleur, elle accroupie, prête à détaler. Les pièces ont vu des jours meilleurs, mais ils sont tous les deux penchés sur le plateau, l'air concentrés. De temps en temps ils bougent une pièce, pendant que, assis sur l'un des matelas au sol, Montparnasse bat des cartes, comme pour s'exercer. Il accélère ses gestes, les ralentit, s'attarde sur un mouvement, ses longs doigts minces déplient le coin abîmé d'un roi de pique - lui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. A sa décharge, c'est la plupart du temps le cas.

C'est l'un des nombreux appartements inhabités de la capitale, écrins et joyaux à la fois, préservés et coûteux. C'est Montparnasse qui l'a trouvé, Éponine qui a fait le repérage, et Grantaire n'est là que pour profiter de leurs talents, qui incluent une générosité sans borne. (Les premiers concernés, eux, diront qu'ils ont en fait laissé Grantaire s'installer avec eux pour profiter de la guitare. Ni Montparnasse ni Éponine ne sont réputés pour leur « générosité sans borne ». Au mieux, on leur reconnaît de notoriété publique la générosité de ne tuer personne. En ce qui concerne Éponine, du moins. La générosité, chez Montparnasse, est difficile à trouver.)

Il n'y a pas de vrai chauffage mais il y a de l'eau, et quand les propriétaires seront avertis par les autres occupants de l'immeuble, ils trouveront un autre endroit. Pour l'instant c'est une vie royale. Ils ont rassemblé tous les matelas dans la même pièce, histoire de se tenir chaud et d'être prêts rapidement si quelque chose se passe, mais quand il se trouve que l'un ou l'autre ramène quelqu'un, on lui fait les honneurs de la chambre.

Mais la fenêtre est cassée et avec l'air froid montent les bruits de la rue. Ils ont fait exprès de ne pas choisir une grande rue, et pas non plus une trop petite pour ne pas être trop remarqués. A cette heure, il n'y a que quelques ronflements de voitures, et le sifflement caractéristique d'une bombe de peinture deux étages plus bas.  
Grantaire est le premier à l'entendre ; c'est un son qu'il connaît, étant lui-même un habitué des dessous de ponts. De temps en temps quand il sait que les endroits où il va aller tagger ne sont pas privilégiés par les flics, il emmène Gavroche avec lui. Gavroche a un truc pour la couleur et une main étonnamment sûre pour un mioche de 12 ans. C'est un gamin qui n'a pas peur et, si Grantaire était totalement honnête avec lui-même (ce qui lui arrive finalement assez rarement), il devrait bien admettre qu'il s'inquiète de la façon dont il escalade les barrières, passe par les trous des fenêtres et apprend trop vite à griller les serrures (quoiqu'il soupçonne que Montparnasse a quelque chose à voir avec ça). Mais quand il le voit tracer d'un geste parfaitement assuré les quatre lettres de « ACAB », il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier.  
C'est peut-être Gavroche, en bas, donc, et Grantaire se redresse pour aller vers la fenêtre, quand, alors qu'il s'approche, une voix se met à crier d'en bas, reconnaissable entre toutes :

« Ohééééé, R ! Réponds, espèce de social-traître ! »

Lorsque Grantaire se penche par la fenêtre, Bahorel est manifestement en train de viser son étage avec à la main ce qui ressemble à une poignée de cailloux.

« Tu pouvais trouver mieux que social-traître, Roméo à deux balles ! »

Et, du même souffle,

« Hélas !  
Ô anarchiste, anarchiste ! Pourquoi es tu anarchiste !  
Renie ton mouvement et refuse ton nom,  
Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais moi simplement vœu d'amour  
Et je cesserai d'être une social-traître.  
C'est ce nom seul qui est mon ennemi.  
Tu es toi, tu n'es pas un anarchiste.  
Oh, sois quelque autre nom. Qu'est ce qu'anarchiste ?  
Ni la main, ni le pied, ni le bras, ni la face,  
Ni rien d'autre en ton corps et ton être d'homme.  
Qu'y a t il dans un nom ? Ce que l'on appelle une rose  
Avec tout autre nom serait aussi suave,  
Et anarchiste, dit autrement qu'anarchiste,  
Conserverait cette perfection qui m'est chère  
Malgré la perte de ces syllabes. Anarchiste,  
Défais toi de ton nom, qui n'est rien de ton être,  
Et en échange, oh, prends moi tout entière ! »

Bahorel, en bas, a l'air singulièrement peu impressionné.

« Descends, Juliette, tu vas réveiller les bourgeois. »

L'anarchiste n'a pas tort ; Juliette referme la fenêtre. Derrière lui, la voix de Montparnasse, manifestement dérangé par le bruit, interroge :

\- Qui doit te prendre toute entière ?  
\- Bahorel. Je file, à tout'.

  
Le temps d'attraper un bonnet et une veste et Grantaire est en bas, et trouve Bahorel en train de donner des coups de pieds distraits dans le mur.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ?  
\- C'est fini, la poésie ? J'ai fini mon collage, je me disais que tu pourrais être intéressé par une petite sauterie entre gens de bonne compagnie.

Grantaire grimace.

\- Bonne compagnie, c'est ton collectif à la con, là ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour te faire croire que j'avais envie de passer la soirée avec une bande d'idéalistes dont l'opinion politique date d'il y a un siècle et demi ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi, que je ne recommence jamais.  
\- Eh bien tout d'abord, il y a le fait que tu dévorais des yeux un membre de mon collectif à la con avant-hier au Saint-Sébastien.  
\- Tu tiens quelque chose. Le blond aux pommettes, il est de chez vous ?  
\- De chez nous.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu au cortège de tête.  
\- Pour ce que tu y viens... il ne défile pas avec le cortège de tête.  
\- Mon Dieu. Un syndicaliste ?  
\- Pire. Marxiste.  
\- Choquant.  
\- Révoltant. Tu viens ?  
\- Je viens.

Le sourire de Bahorel est insupportable.

Grantaire a la tête qui tourne un peu, et ce n'est pas à cause du malheureux gobelet de bière posé devant lui. Au contraire il sent, très distinctement, l'absence d'alcool dans ses veines, et il cherche une bouteille des yeux en songeant que tout cela serait tout de même bien plus supportable au vin. La bière est mauvaise, et en aucun cas assez forte pour l'aider à passer la soirée.  
Car le blond aux pommettes est bien là, ainsi que le reste de son collectif, dont il ne reconnaît qu'une personne : Joly, un garçon fluet dont il se souvient comme d'un street medic, croisé plus d'une fois.  
Le blond aux pommettes ne cesse d'attirer son regard, cependant.

Dans le sous-sol de cette petite maison de Montreuil, les convives s'entassent dans des canapés défoncés, probablement récupérés aux encombrants dans la rue - le fournisseur d'ameublement préféré de Grantaire. Des guirlandes de fête foraine décorent les murs et plongent la pièce dans une sorte de douceur reposante, ou ce qui serait une douceur reposante si des éclats de voix ne venaient pas briser l'arrière-plan des conversations beaucoup trop régulièrement.

\- Le _général De Gaulle_ ? Mais enfin-

Ce qui ressemble à des excuses précipitées suit l'explosion, et pas moins de deux personnes sont nécessaires pour calmer la furie vengeresse de celui qui a crié. Très évidemment, cette voix mélodieuse appartient au blonds aux pommettes, qui, apparemment, s'appelle Enjolras.  
Enjolras, manifestement, attend beaucoup de ses interlocuteurs, n'apprécie guère d'être contredit (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'évolution politique de la Résistance après la guerre), ne touche pas à l'alcool, est probablement un descendant de Cicéron, d'Achille ou bien des deux, et est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop beau. Grantaire se demande vaguement si, comme lui, les autres personnes présentes doivent se préparer mentalement avant de poser les yeux sur lui. Il se demande aussi pourquoi il connaît ce nom.

Bahorel se laisse tomber à côté de lui, une bouteille de vodka très bienvenue à la main.

\- Alors, voilà, c'est Enjolras. Tu saisis, maintenant ?

Grantaire plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit saisir ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fondé une secte et l'ont désigné - démocratiquement élu, probablement au consensus, même le vote paraît être une mesure autoritaire à ces gens-là - comme le prochain messie ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit en fait d'une réincarnation du grand dieu Râ ?  
Le fait est qu'il saisit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment hâte de publier ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
> Comme c'est un AU qui utilise des termes assez spécifiques, il se peut que je rajoute des notes de fin pour les prochains chapitres sur le vocabulaire propre au militantisme (je vous laisse imaginer à quel point on a kiffé essayer désespérément de trouver leurs traductions pour la version anglaise !).  
> Merci pour votre lecture !
> 
> "- Je ne l'ai jamais vu au cortège de tête.  
> \- Pour ce que tu y viens... il ne défile pas avec le cortège de tête.  
> \- Mon Dieu. Un syndicaliste ?  
> \- Pire. Marxiste."  
> La partie d'une manif qu'on appelle "cortège de tête" est composée de groupes autonomes qui ont souvent pour stratégie l'affrontement aussi direct que possible (vous savez, les vilains casseurs tout en noir qui tapent sur des vitrines). Les cortèges étudiants, les syndicats, les partis, etc., défilent plus loin derrière.


	3. Chapter 3

Bossuet a déjà l'air pensif depuis un moment lorsqu'il finit par parler, interrompant une discussion animée dont le sujet, qui manifestement passionne tout le groupe, est le dernier coup d'un soir de Courfeyrac.

\- Pour l’action de mercredi, on ferait pas des stickers en plus ?

Et, pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il les a rejoint s ce soir, Grantaire voit les Amis soupirer en chœur. Cette fois, c'est Feuilly qui lui répond, d'une façon plus tendue, de l'avis du nouveau venu, que nécessaire :

\- Bossuet, on a dit que c’était pas une réunion !

\- Bon, mais je le note alors, pour m’en souvenir la prochaine fois.

\- Si tu veux, mais on en parlera  _plus tard_ !

Combeferre se tourne vers Grantaire avec un sourire d'excuse.   


\- Désolé, promis on arrête de parler boutique.

\- Aucun souci, ça et les cinq fois précédentes, ça me donne de la matière pour mon rapport. D'ailleurs je dois filer, c'est l'heure de retourner au poste !

Au rire assez content de lui de Grantaire, Combeferre répond d'un sourire crispé.

\- Tu peux te moquer si tu veux, mais on sait repérer la police quand elle est vraiment là.

\- Crois-tu, peut-être que je fais semblant de plaisanter pour te faire croire que ce n’est qu’une plaisanterie, mais qu’en fait, je suis vraiment un RG infiltré !

Un notification fait vibrer son téléphone, et son sourire s’agrandit.

\- Quand on parle du loup…

Combeferre se contente de le regarder.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante Grantaire s’amuse beaucoup des regards inquiets que lui jette de temps en temps Combeferre, mais peut-être est-ce seulement parce qu'il remet sérieusement en cause son sens de l'humour. Le fait est que plus personne ne parle des actions à venir, et Grantaire en est presque déçu, parce qu’il aurait pu sortir son calepin.

Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'ils sont dans un café de la rue Saint-Denis, choisi spécifiquement pour ces moments de détente, comme l’a obligeamment précisé Combeferre, parce qu’il n’est pas le café dont l’étage abrite leurs réunions habituelles : traditionnellement, une salle au sous-sol du Musain, rue Cujas, abrite les réunions. Grantaire ne traîne pas vraiment du côté de la Sorbonne ; sa fac à lui est à Cergy, il n’a pas l’heur d’étudier dans le centre historique de la célèbre université parisienne. La rue Cujas, parallèle à la place de la Sorbonne, lui est donc inconnue, ainsi que son Musain et que ses paraît-il merveilleux chocolats chauds ornés de chantilly, de coulis de fruit rouge et, comble de l’obscénité, d’une framboise fraîche.

A voir le nez froncé d’Enjolras, il semble que cette débauche de sucre dans leur établissement attitré lui paraisse une regrettable influence de l’État bourgeois ; rien en effet dans son regard sévère ne pourrait être reproché, ni de près ni de loin, de quelque débauche de sucre que ce soit. Il a une tête à se nourrir exclusivement de café serré, et c’est précisément ce qu’il est en train de boire, ce qui réjouit Grantaire plus qu’il ne saurait dire (et, probablement, plus qu’il ne saurait expliquer).   


La blague s'épuise, cependant, et ça fait bientôt une heure qu'ils sont assis et Bahorel n'est toujours pas là. Grantaire n'a jamais rencontré les Amis sans lui. L'anarchiste a sa place attitrée dans ce groupe ; il est quasi sûr que Jehan a un truc pour lui, au vu du rouge délicat que prennent ses joues à la moindre de ses attentions, et ses avis sont écoutés, et ses blagues appréciées. C'est un bon vivant, plus direct que Grantaire, plus à l'aise aussi. De fait, les fois précédentes se sont bien passées. Leurs humours se complètent et il s'est senti étrangement à l'aise parmi les Amis, conforté par la présence rassurante de Bahorel toujours là pour l'épauler en cas de conversation trop inconfortable.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'est toujous pas là, et Grantaire commence à paniquer. Se moquer de la prudence de Combeferre, commenter la vie sexuelle de Courfeyrac, passe encore, mais écouter Feuilly et Enjolras débattre sur la meilleure façon d'unir mouvement queer et mouvement ouvrier - il se sent somnoler rien qu'à tendre une oreille dans leur direction. 

Parce que Bahorel avait raison - ils sont marxistes. Terriblement marxistes. Ils ont lu des choses, appris des choses, pensé des choses, analysé des choses, et à force de lire et d'apprendre et de penser et d'analyser, c'est fatal, on finit par penser qu'on a des choses à dire. Les Amis de l'ABC, pour le malheur de Grantaire, sont des gens qui pensent qu'ils ont des choses à dire. Pire : ils pensent qu'ils ont raison. Encore pire : ils pensent qu'ils vont changer les choses. 

Feuilly et Enjolras discutent penchés l'un vers l'autre, à voix basse, bientôt rejoints par Combeferre, et Grantaire sent le malaise grossir dans son ventre, boule de « tu n'as strictement rien à faire ici » qui prend de plus en plus de place dans son estomac. Les trois militants ont le visage fermé, concentré sur leur conversation - où il est probablement maintenant question de sauver le monde. Grantaire regarde de plus en plus souvent son téléphone.  


C'est Courfeyrac qui semble finir par avoir pitié de lui. Il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, à la place délaissée par Combeferre, et lui adresse un large sourire.

\- Alors, Grantaire, comment tu as entendu parler de nos petites sauteries ?

Il est absolument sûr d'avoir déjà évoqué le sujet, la première fois qu'il les a rejoints probablement, le soir où Bahorel est venu le chercher chez lui. Mais il est si reconnaissant de la distraction qu'il ne va pas rechigner à répondre une nouvelle fois.  


Courfeyrac a cette façon surprenante de vous regarder, tout en épais cils bruns et en sourires éclatants. Le gars pourrait vous vendre un magasin entier d'aspirateurs ; fort heureusement, en rejoignant les Amis, il a privé le Grand Capital d'un chargé de relations publiques à l'efficacité redoutable. 

Et puis il est gros, lui aussi, un peu plus même que Grantaire. D'une façon différente, cependant - sa façon de se tenir, de se mouvoir, diffère de la sienne ; en un mot comme en cent, il semble à l'aise. Grantaire, lui, quel que soit son poids, a toujours eu l'impression de  _prendre trop de place_ , et aucune pratique de sport intensive n'a changé quoi que ce soit à ça. Il a fini par attraper le goût de la danse, et celui de l'escrime aussi, sa relation à son corps s'est modifiée, lentement, difficilement, et par là sa relation aux autres aussi, mais jamais il n'a pu se débarrasser de cette sale impression.

Aussi une pointe d'envie se mêle à la confiance et à la sympathie qu'il a ressentie d'instinct, comme tout le monde, à l'égard de Courfeyrac.  


Tandis qu'il raconte une fois de plus Bahorel sous son balcon, le squat et les bourgeois qu'il a en guise de voisinage, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils aux trois autres qui discutent, ayant baissé la voix pour ne pas déranger l'humeur plus légère du reste du groupe. Ils ont l'air sérieux, concentrés, et Enjolras - Enjolras encore plus. Il a les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées quand il ne parle pas, penché en avant, les mains jointes sur ses genoux - doigts longs et minces qui se pétrissent nerveusement -, et quand il parle son visage s'anime et la force qu'il met à exprimer chaque idée, et la grâce qu'il exhale involontairement, il a l'air au-dessus du groupe de militants, il a l'air d'un ange qui se serait retourné contre Dieu, il a l'air-

\- Grantaire.

Le sourire de Courfeyrac est plus doux, plus discret que tout à l'heure, et Grantaire se rend compte qu'il s'était arrêté de parler depuis plusieurs secondes. Plusieus longues secondes.  


Son premier réflexe est de se redresser et de détacher les yeux d'Enjolras, et comme avant de poser les yeux sur lui il doit se préparer, par effet de science physique il ressent l'arrachement quand son regard s'écarte de lui.  


\- Désolé, je pensais à- 

\- T'en fais pas. Il a cet effet-là sur les gens, au début.

\- Au début ?

\- Ensuite on apprend à le connaître, et il redevient humain. C'est bon pour la com', mais il n'aime pas trop qu'on se serve de lui pour ça.  


Une moue capricieuse, qui fait sourire Grantaire.  


\- Enfin quoi, si on ne peut plus se servir des gens comme argument marketing pour le renversement de l'Etat, alors !

Courfeyrac se met à rire, et un instant il reste à le regarder. Trouver des gens avec qui  _ça colle_ , la sensation est rare, et il serait bien en peine de déterminer si l'étudiant fait cet effet-là à tout le monde ou s'il vient vraiment de se faire un ami. Si tous le membres des Amis ont le charme de Courfeyrac et le charisme d'Enjolras, l'avènement du communisme n'est qu'une question de temps.

Quand un SMS de Bahorel arrive pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendra pas, il est 22h30, Grantaire est passé du café à l'alcool depuis un bon moment, et il est en train de comparer la liste de ses ex avec celle de Courfeyrac. Il s'avère qu'ils en ont deux en commun (et peut-être un autre, mais ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à se décider). Il relève la tête, ramené tout à coup à sa condition d'étranger dans le groupe. Il s'était dit que s'il avait la confirmation que Bahorel ne venait pas, il partirait, probablement ; mais à présent il y a Jehan, Joly et Bossuet qui se sont mêlés à la conversation, et une fille qui s'appelle Musichetta qui part d'un grand rire tonitruant à chaque anecdote, et de temps en temps Combeferre, depuis le coin où il complote avec Enjolras et Feuilly, leur jette des regards à la fois navrés et pleins d'affection, et Grantaire se dit qu'il peut bien rester, pour cette fois.  



	4. Chapter 4

« Bahorel est pas encore là, j'ai l'impression que chaque mot que je dis est un crapaud qui sort de ma bouche de la façon la plus ridicule possible, et il arrive que le blond avec les pommettes abaisse son regard sur moi. AU SECOURS. »

Eponine sourit pour elle-même et répond rapidement, avant qu'une  autre  notification fasse vibrer son téléphone. Montparnasse :

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésite quelques secondes, regardant son écran en se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de répondre à ça. Elle a envoyé la nouvelle à son colocataire dès qu'elle a  claqué la porte du cinéma où elle était ouvreuse, impulsivement. Maintenant, expliquer ça à l'écrit lui semble plus difficile que prévu. Elle devrait être habituée. Finalement, elle pianote, en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois :

« C'était plus seulement des insultes, cette fois, mon boss m'a menacée aussi. »

Elle efface les détails qu'elle avait ajoutés - Montparnasse n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il a dit exactement pour la décider à démissionner. Ni ce qu'il a fait. De toute façon, elle arrive au squat dans quelques mètres, il le verra bien assez tôt. 

Mais il va s'inquiéter quand même, et elle ne peut pas permettre ça. Rapidement, elle en envoie un second :

« De toute façon, j'allais le faire à un moment ou un autre, je le supportais plus ce connard de transphobe. »

Elle n'a pas remis son téléphone dans sa poche depuis deux minutes que la longue silhouette familière apparaît devant elle. Montparnasse vient manifestement de sortir de leur immeuble, et, en la voyant, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Eponine rajuste sa capuche - avec un peu de chance il ne verra pas la bosse sur son front. Un instant, elle a l'impression que son regard s'y arrête, mais il ne dit rien.

-  Alors tu as enfin démissionné ?

\- Enfin ! Ça va, j'ai encore mon autre taf à côté.

\- Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'excuses, j'ai une course à faire. Ah, et Gavroche est revenu.

\- Déjà ?

Quelque part, elle est soulagée que Montparnasse n'ait pas évoqué le sujet et, plus encore, n'ait pas cherché à lui infliger de la compassion en pleine rue. Même si, évidemment, ce n'est guère le genre de Montparnasse.

A la porte de l’immeuble, elle pianote le code, et, par habitude, emprunte l’escalier de service. L’appartement était inoccupé depuis plus de sept ans quand ils s’y sont installés, un espace terriblement grand, et terriblement vide. Il n’est pas beaucoup plus rempli maintenant, mais il y a des matelas, une télé qui ne marche pas, et même l’eau chaude. Au-dessus de leurs affaires jamais dépaquetées, des moulures de plâtre leur laissent quelque chose à contempler la nuit.

Des voix lui viennent du salon, et, quand elle entre dans la pièce, une petite tête ébouriffée se dresse vers elle depuis le canapé. Le sourire de Gavroche, nez plissé et taches de rousseur à peine visibles sur le brun de sa peau, arrache un sourire à sa sœur. Elle vient s’asseoir à côté de lui, passe un bras sur ses épaules. 

\- Déjà de retour parmi nous ?

Avec une mauvaise grâce forcée, il met en pause l’épisode de Naruto qu’il était en train de regarder.

\-  Quand je suis arrivé, Antoinette m'a dit qu'ils avaient appelé les flics.

La police. L’étreinte d’Éponine se resserre un peu autour du gamin, d’instinct ; il continue :

\- J’y allais juste pour voir les copains, j 'allais pas rester, j'm'en fous de qui ils appellent. J'y retournerai pas. 

Il lève le nez, bravache, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire .  Il n'a pas peur.  Gavroche a vu des choses pas propres dans sa vie, mais il ne sait pas encore tout à fait cacher les expressions dans son regard. Éponine, entraînée dans les plans de merde de leurs parents, n’a jamais eu à intégrer un centre – maison d’enfants à caractère social, ça s’appelle, MECS pour les intimes – ; Gavroche,  _à cause_ des plans de merde de leurs parents, si.  Elle sait qu'il y en a des biens, que les petits qui y vivent sont très heureux ; Gavroche n’a juste pas eu la chance de tomber sur l’un d’entre eux . Les choses qu'il lui a racontées... Elle aussi, elle préfère qu'il reste loin de cet endroit . Elle ne savait pas qu’ils prévenaient les flics, cela dit. Tout ça parce qu’il a voulu venir vivre avec elle quelques jours…  Mais elle se débrouillera. Ils n'approcheront pas Gavroche.

Elle pique un baiser sur son crâne.

\-  Ok . On va éviter la police pendant quelques temps, d’accord ? On sait faire. Ça va être marrant, tu verras. Et puis on s’arrangera avec le centre, t’auras pas à y retourner. Promis.

Il hoche la tête contre sa joue et, après quelques secondes de silence, ra p pui e discrètement sur  lecture . Quelle petite merde. 

Le son de la porte qui s’ouvre la sort de sa torpeur. Gavroche ronfle doucement, la tête inclinée sur son épaule ; le morveux s’est endormi après trois quarts d’heure  d'anime , et, bien que la couverture qui les couvrait ait glissé sur le sol, elle ne bouge pas pour éviter de le réveiller. Il fait nuit dehors, et les arbres se découpent en contre-jour devant les halos dorés des lampadaires ; dans la pièce d’à côté, les souliers de Montparnasse claquent sur le sol. 

Un peu trop lentement. Il traîne des pieds, ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il marche d’habitude. Est-ce que c’est bien lui ? Éponine tourne la tête vers la porte ouverte, tout à coup attentive. C’est forcément lui, les semelles de ses fichus souliers hors de prix font ce genre de bruit prétentieux sur le parquet. Avec tout le soin du monde, elle s’écarte de Gavroche, l’allonge précautionneusement sur le canapé et rajuste la couverture sur lui. Les cils du gamin font de longues ombres sur ses joues, et débarrassé de sa vivacité, de ses rires éclatants et de ses courses furieuses, il ne ressemble plus qu’à ce qu’il est : un enfant endormi. 

Il n’y a plus de bruit. Éponine se redresse et, pieds nus, sort du salon, se dirige à l’aveugle dans le couloir dont elle a fini par assimiler les reliefs. Sous la porte fermée de la cuisine filtre un rai de lumière. D’un geste bref, elle la pousse – pour voir Montparnasse assis sur une chaise, en train de verser du vin dans un gobelet en plastique. Il a une lèvre fendue, et le mouchoir qu’il porte habituellement à la poche de sa veste est taché de sang, mais il lui sourit quand elle entre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- J’ai visité notre ami du cinéma.

Le ton est féroce, indubitablement satisfait.   


\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons discuté entre cinéphiles. Malheureusement, des désaccords artistiques sont apparus.

D’un air navré, il montre sa bouche abîmée, dont son large sourire déchire un peu plus la pulpe – et il grimace, reprenant son mouchoir pour en tamponner la lèvre abîmée avant de soigneusement le replacer, bien en vue sur sa poitrine. Éponine lève si fort les yeux au ciel qu’un instant elle aperçoit les petits pâtés de mascara sur ses cils.

\- Sans déconner, Montparnasse ?  T’avais pas à faire ça.

\- C’était pour mon plaisir personnel.

\- Bien sûr. Et vous avez bu le thé aussi ?

\- Non, Monsieur est fin gastronome : il m’a servi du poulet.

\- Il a appelé les flics, sérieusement ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules d’un air fat, et tout à coup elle le déteste. Montparnasse est un poseur qui n’a jamais vraiment réussi à choisir entre le fantasme de l’aristocrate et celui du dur à cuire. Une égérie Saint-Laurent n’aimant rien tant que de sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts, un dealer n’aimant rien tant que les costumes sur mesure. Un dandy à la lèvre déchirée, qui boit du vin volé dans un gobelet en plastique. 

Et pour quoi – pour elle. Elle est bien certaine que l’altruisme n’y est pas pour grand-chose, que le frisson de l’ultraviolence l’y a plus attiré que les élancements d’un cœur généreux. Probablement.

Mais ce n’est pas son rôle.   


\- Il était à moi, chuchote-t-elle, et même le chuchotement est furieux. C’était à moi de choisir si je voulais me venger ou pas. J’ai encore le choix de la colère.

Il la regarde avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes, muet, insondable derrière le gris de ses  iris . De nouveau, il lui semble que son regard s'arrête sur la bosse à son front, cette fois bien visible -  et puis il a la décence de baisser les yeux.

Finalement son poing se détend, et, lorsque ses ongles cessent de s’enfoncer dans sa paume, la douleur se diffuse dans sa main.   


\- Connard, dit-elle seulement, en guise de conclusion. Il y a plus urgent, elle le sait. Il faut qu’on parle de Gavroche.

 


End file.
